This invention relates to a membrane fastening system and particularly, to such a system adapted for use in supporting single-ply roofing material to a building structure.
Many structures, such as industrial buildings, schools, office buildings, etc. have substantially flat roofs which must be water and weather proofed. One method for providing such protection employs a single-ply elastomeric membrane covering the entire roof surface. A means for fastening such roofing material to the building structure is necessary. It is desirable for such a fastening system to be aesthetically pleasing, low in cost, and wind and water tight. The retainer system should further be easy to install and protect the single-ply roofing material from perforations or damage.
The above desirable features for a roofing material fastening system are provided in accordance with this invention. The membrane fastening system according to this invention employs an elongated core member which is first secured to the building structure. Thereafter, the elastomeric membrane is placed over the core member and an elongated retainer clip is installed which pinches against the core member, thereby securing the edges of the membrane in place. Finally, one or more clamping pieces are snapped into position over the retainer clip which increases the clamping force exerted on the core member thereby firmly clamping the roofing membrane in place. Each of the above fastening system components are elongated and have a uniform cross-sectional shape. These components are preferably arranged around the entire perimeter of a roof which is covered by a membrane.
The fastening system according to this invention is low in cost, attractive in appearance, easy to install, and contains a number of design features which provide reliable water and weather proofing. In a first embodiment, a retainer clamp fastening system is described which is particularly adapted to be attached to an upstanding wall or to a parapet at the edge of a roof. A second embodiment of the invention describes a retainer clamp fastening system particularly adapted to be mounted to the outer perimeter edge of a roof which includes a decorative clamping fascia piece and is further adapted to retain a paver or paving blocks against the roof surface. A third embodiment of the invention describes another retainer clamp which is useful for attachment at the outer perimeter edge of a roof. A fourth embodiment is described employing a modified core component and which is also particularly adapted for placement at the outer perimeter edge of a roof.
Additional benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art to which this invention relates from the subsequent description of the preferred embodiments and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.